


Sunday morning

by Derpy_ale99



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: And his floof, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly mark is cuddly, F/M, Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_ale99/pseuds/Derpy_ale99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just you and Mark enjoying a calm and cozy Sunday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, it would be great to receive some feedback on it. Thanks!

The sun spilled its light into the room. The sound of birds and moving tree leaves, kissed your ears, waking you up in the most gentle way. You turned over to see a dark haired man, quietly snoozing away. You run your fingers through his hair, stirring him awake.  
"Good morning handsome" you say as one of his eyes open to look at you.  
"Morning my angel" he said while placing his arm around you to pull you close.  
He placed a soft kiss on your lips, leaving them feeling tingly. He takes your other hand ( the first hand being in his hair) and places it in his hair and asks you,   
"Babe, can you play with my hair? It feels really good"  
You only smile at his simple request and begin to repeatedly ruffle his hair.  
"What should we do today, besides you recording your two videos?" You asked knowing he needed to do YouTube stuff.  
"Well we could take it easy today and just cuddle."   
"Yay! I really feel like doing anything today anyway."   
His deep baritone voice echoed in the room when he chuckled. The both of you finally got out of bed and did your morning routine just like any other day and went downstairs to make breakfast. You decided on making the both you some scrambled eggs and waffles. When that was done you, Mark kissed you on the cheek feeling you that he'll see you later and disappeared into his recording room. A while after hearing shouting and cursing, he emerged from his room to find you on the couch. You opened your arms and he plopped down into the snuggled his way closer. He reminded you of a puppy that wants affection. You stroked his hair and kissed his forehead and he looked up, looking into your eyes and kissed you, deepening the kiss by introducing his tongue into your mouth. He flipped you over so you were on top.  
"I like resting my hands on your waist." He said after you gave him a strange look. You straddled his legs and nestled your head in the crook of his neck while he rubbed your back, putting you to sleep. The two of you stayed that way on the couch until night, neither of you moving to actually go to bed.


End file.
